True Ending
by TerraFire36
Summary: what should REALLY happen in the end of ten two. updating old stories. ; oneshot. YunaTidus i had accidenlty put this in x...i was really tired


Author's Note: 

Just something i wrote after playing X-2. I almost cried while writing it. (I WAS listening to Yuna's ballad, you know)

* * *

"Yuna, Now!"

Yuna shot at the beast one last time before it perished. Vegnagun began falling apart, piece by piece the metal armor disintegrated, until nothing was left but a huge pile of dust. Shuyin approached Yuna, as if to say something, but stopped when he saw her.

"Lenne? Is it really you?"

Yuna felt pain in her heart and grabbed her chest, feeling as if something had left her. She looked up and gasped, for there was Lenne, the actual Lenne, standing in front of her. Shuyin reached out and touched her face, just to know that it was actually her. Lenne smiled as his hand rested upon her cheek and began stroking it.

"Lenne.."

Shuyin broke off before he could say anything else and dropped to his knees, hugging Lenne. Tears were coming down from both pairs of eyes.

Yuna stared in amazement. Lenne had been inside her, all along. That's why in the farplane Shuyin had thought that she was Lenne! It all made sense now, but Yuna wasn't angry at Shuyin. Seeing him in front of her now hugging Lenne made everything all okay. She understood how he felt.

"I'm so sorry, Yuna. I should of told you before..."

Yuna wasn't listening to her anymore. All she could think about was the presence she felt around her. Seeming so familiar...so precious. She looked around her, but didn't see anyone but who wasn't there before.

"Shuyin we have to go back.." Lenne said, looking down at the guy beside her. Everyone watched them slowly disappear, Rikku waving frantically at them.

"Hey..Where's Yuna?" Gippal asked, looking around. Everyone had been so occupied with Lenne and Shuyin they had forgotten about the lady summoner. As soon as Rikku was about to run after her, Paine's hand shot up in front of her.  
"Yuna should be left alone. We can wait at the entrance."

Rikku looked up at Paine for a second, wondering what she was talking about. Suddenly, Paine smiled.

"OHMYGOSH!!! Paine is smiling!!! Look!!" Rikku pointed a finger at her. Everyone turned around and looked at Paine, who looked normal and mellow.

"Ok Rikku. We all believe you." Gippal said smiling as he started to walk to the exit of the farplane. Rikku looked back at Paine who was turning to walk to the exit.

"You big meanie!!!!!! I swear!! It was there!" she said as she ran after everyone who had walked away from her.

Yuna walked into the field of flowers by the waterfall, looking around. Something brushed across her shoulders. She turned around quickly, but to her dissapontment, no one was there.

_Yuna._

Yuna froze. Her muscles wouldn't move. Her heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Slowly, she felt two arms come around her shoulders and pull her backwards. She felt a firm chest behind her.

_I missed you._

Her heart was beating so fast to hear that familiar voice whisper in her ear. His arms were wrapped around her neck, clinging her to him.

"Tidus, I-"

_Don't say anything Yuna. You don't have to._

A single tear ran down her cheek before a finger wiped it off. She was in complete and utter shock.

_Yuna, promise me something._

Was this really Tidus talking to her? He seemed so...mature. She nodded in response.

_Don't ever change, Yuna. You're perfect in every single way._

Yuna smiled as tears began running down her face. She placed her hands on his arms.

"I promise."

She felt the arms slowly unwrapping her, the body walking away from her. She was about to turn around until she felt something tickle her ear.

_I love you Yuna._

She collapsed falling on her knees covering her hands with her face, sobbing quietly into her palms.

_Don't forget to whistle!_

She laughed as she slowly felt the presence disappear. She waited before saying the words etched into her mind.

"I love you too, Tidus."


End file.
